The present disclosure relates generally to a refresh rate for an electronic display.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. The background information discussed herein should provide the reader with a better understanding of various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic displays have multiple factors affecting display quality. For example, a refresh rate for a display may affect the quality of display. The refresh rate includes redrawing or refreshing a display regardless of whether an image being written appears different than the previously drawn image. Each refresh of the display consumes power. Therefore, a higher refresh rate may have higher display quality than a relatively low refresh rate. However, the relatively low refresh rate may cause introduce display artifacts, such as flicker.